Heart
by starooo
Summary: She taped the paper heart on the spot where his broken one had been. “It’s good as new, take care of it, okay?” It was a childish thing to do. But even if it was, it was the only thing that made Natsume Hyuuga happy. After all, It was from Mikan Sakura.


**Heart**

When ever I receive reviews, I get a little boost on writing. It really warms me up to the extent of jumping up and down the house. I love you guys.

Dedicated to;

Everyone :)

--

"Damnit." He muttered under his breath, his hand was covering his wound on his arm to keep it from bleeding. Blood was on him everywhere; on his shoulder, his nose and his forehead, he looked like a monster.

He _is_ a monster, actually. But Mikan Sakura didn't care.

The brunette appeared by the edifice, which seemed unseen in the dark. Natsume had settled to lie down in an uncomfortable position beneath the dim light. "Look at you. You're horrible." She said, in mock horror.

"I am." He admitted. He didn't move, but he knew she had been there by the principal's building for a long time, waiting for his homecoming. Natsume imagined her waiting, holding a white first-aid kit from the hospital, falling asleep by the bushes. That very image of the poor girl has made him return to safe harbour after a long night. He wouldn't risk Mikan waking up to see that he didn't return back.

That he would never return.

Natsume didn't want that. He wanted to make her happy. No matter what. It was because he still loves her, aside from what he said when they were still little. Behind the big oak tree, he told her he didn't love her like he did before.

The same words that made her fall apart were the same words that made himself who he was now; the man who couldn't play fair, vile, vicious and heartless.

But it seemed like his words were said to deaf ears, after all, she knew they had a passionate feeling towards each other. It wasn't puppy love. It was bona fide; so very existent to the both of them to the extent of knowing the difference between the truth and lies.

It was what she had differed from the genius. She had her strength too; something that he lacked and what she had. Mikan knew he was heart broken so as she was, that's why just being by his side made her feel content, just as he had felt so whole.

In each on their own but being by their sides felt like they had completed each other.

"_No. _No, you aren't." She fought back, dropping the kit by her side as she knelt on the bench, over the body before her. "Sit down so I can take a good look at you."

Natsume did as he was told and removed his numb hand out from his wound. Mikan cleaned the big cut on his shoulder with medicine, making him cringe in pain. The pyromaniac was silent as she treated his wound. He had cleaned himself with a wet cloth and watched her.

She was still the childish Mikan Sakura he had seen before; flat-chested, persistent and naïve. But after three years, she had changed emotionally to him. And now that they are both sixteen made it seem that Mikan had grown so much, but haven't changed a bit.

It was confusing enough so that not even Mikan can explain it, but Natsume Hyuuga can. He always explains everything she couldn't understand to her. He always figured things out when she couldn't.

Except that Natsume had told her he didn't want to do that anymore had hurt her. More so had made her think that she shouldn't rely on him too much. But he really did want her to, it made him feel manly if she did.

But not in the Academy they couldn't.

Mikan wrapped his wound with a gauge tightly so the blood wouldn't come out. "It's done." Se smiled brightly at her accomplishment. She stared at him, at those blood-red eyes that seemed to hold the darkness of the night in them. "What?"

"Thank you…." for everything, is what he wanted to say. But he felt that from all those years, he should've said 'Sorry' instead. Sorry for hurting her fragile heart. He had wasted all Ruka's efforts of giving her up. But it wasn't his fault that the Academy had appointed him the elementary division principal. He wished some other jerk had got it. Not him. It gave him a big burden, after all. What he can do with his position was much more powerful than the others. Which had been the envy of all, but he didn't want it.

Never did he wish of having the position.

"It's nothing." She said. In a moment, a loud gasp escaped her plump, pink lips that shaped an 'o', after remembering something. "I forgot to treat one more wound..." Her words trailed and left as she dug into the kit busily.

Natsume looked at his body, seeing nothing more that needed treatment. "Which wound?"

"It's here!" She almost shouted; Mikan was holding a tape and a red shaped heart.

"What the hell is that?" He wanted to ask, but he knew he needed treatment for that; his heart that had long been broken. His words were once again said to the same deaf ears. But for once in a long time, Natsume Hyuuga agreed to be a victim of Mikan's quirky ideas.

The brunette taped the heart on the spot where his broken one had been. "There. It's a new heart." She grabbed a ballpen and scribbled something in it that tickled him slightly. Natsume couldn't see what it was, nor feel it since it was dim and he was feeling sleepy. "I've seen it was broken and bleeding for a long time, so I figured on volunteering to fix it."

"You're so childish…" He commented, touching the heart with his index finger. "But thanks, again. You're in it lucky too. You've received so many thanks in one night."

"It's just two." She rolled her eyes. "But coming from you, it sounded sincere, not like those cold 'Thank you, students' you always say in the intercom every time there's a program. It's obvious it was a lie."

Natsume chuckled, realizing that the wound didn't hurt much after she placed the heart in the right place. Mikan Sakura really does have her magic.

"You're way past your bed time, Mikan. The teachers would look for you in three hours." Natsume noted. Mikan glanced to check on her watch, seeing that it was true, she hurriedly grabbed her things and left after wishing the raven haired lad to have a 'sweet dream', leaving a ghostly smile plastered on his face.

Natsume woke in the middle of the night in his executive room, a much bigger room than his special-star one. He looked in the mirror to see that he had slept with his paper heart on, literally. One thing had caught his attention; it was that silver-glittering thing the brunette had wrote on it earlier.

It said _'Mikan Sakura :)'_

He plucked it out of his shirt and looked at it.

For the rest of the night, he couldn't keep Mikan out of his head. She was all that contained both of his mind and heart. And again, for once in a long time, his heart didn't seem to bleed anymore. He felt it throbbing like new. He had fallen in love with Mikan Sakura even more.

He lay in his bed until morning with a phantom of a smile on his face.

--

Mikan woke up in the afternoon that day, only to find out that she had been excused from school. This seemed like a coincidence, since she should've been late. There was a note that the elementary principal had issued her excuse for the rest of the day.

She headed to the bathroom to wash her face to see that a paper heart was plastered on her night gown, on the place where her heart was.

She plucked it off, and with a smile on her face, she read them clearly.

First, the name she wrote; '_Mikan Sakura :)'_

And the newly added words below her name; '_The owner of my heart forever.' _

It had an arrow that said to turn it at the back, and when she did, her heartbeat stopped for a nanosecond.

It said;

_'I love you, Mikan Sakura.'_


End file.
